Kamek's Instructions
by Applejack96
Summary: Link visits an unusual shop in hyrule and comes face to face with man he has never met. after this meeting he is thrown into the world of Mario and has lost his voice. to get back home and get his voice back he has to follow Kamek's instructions. Will he?
1. Chapter 1

NAVI: HEY! I don't own the Mario or Zelda Franchises

Chapter 1: More for Your Rupees

Hyrule market was always alive with music and dancing during the day but at night it was a different story, Link didn't know this yet. He stepped into a shop he had never noticed before and inside he was greeted by a squat man who looked like nice person. Link began to talk to him and then the conversation turned towards links money. The man asked him how many he had and link had given a short one word reply

"Fifty" he said

"Then how 'bout you buy this amazing mask" the man said "it's called the warp mask it will allow the wearer to warp to any point in Hyrule or Termina at just a thought"

"How much" link asked curiously

"For you" for you the man said "a mere thirty rupees"

"I'll take it" said link, and he put the mask on and thought about Lon Lon Ranch.

However instead of appearing at the ranch he appeared in a strange field near a castle he didn't recognise.

"Strange" he said and tried again.

It didn't work, he was trapped here.

The man from the shop appeared in front of him.

"Tricking you was easy" he said now it's just getting you to do what I want."

The man placed his hands at the bottom of his face and pulled upwards the skin peeling revealing a distorted face that looked a little like that of one of the tortoises from back home.

He opened his mouth to ask what the thing was but no noise came from his lips.

"I thought you might like you voice so I took it from you" the creature said "if you do as I say I will give it back to you."

Link nodded.

"Good as long as this agreement stands you will not have your voice as soon as you have done as I say I will give you your voice. Now for a real introduction from me, I am Kamek." Kamek said "and you are Link I believe"

Link nodded

"now then here's your first task, I'm It's going to be a little hard as you can't speak but I want you to gain the trust of two men who live in the house over there" he said pointing to small house on a hill near the castle.

Link nodded,

And began toward the house…

(A/N I know it's short but it's just a chapter to introduce the two main characters in this plot so don't make bad comments because of that any constructive criticism is welcomed)


	2. Chapter 2

Link knocked on the small red door and waited, he could hear someone approaching the door, when the door opened, a lanky man in blue dungarees and a green cap, with an L above the peak, stood before him

"Hello, can I help you at all young man?" asked the man

Link blinked and opened his mouth to speak but no sound came forth,

"Can't you speak?" The man asked

Link shook his head

"Oh... My name is Luigi would you like to come in?" asked Luigi

Link nodded and Luigi stepper aside to allow him entry

"Can you write?" asked Luigi

Link nodded

"I'll get you some paper then" said Luigi, and he walked away down the hall beckoning Link to come behind him

"Here you go" said Luigi, he handed Link a large ornate feather quill, an inkwell and a note pad

"What's your name then" Luigi asked

Link dipped the quill into the ink and hastily scribbled 'my name is Link'

"Well hello Link, were you looking for my brother Mario by any chance?" queried Luigi

Link shrugged

"Hmm most people come here looking for Mario, but he isn't usually here"

'why not?' link wrote

"Well he's usually off saving the princess from Bowser" answered Luigi

'who?'

"Bowser king of the koopas, he and his children seem to have a slight obsession with kidnapping her" chuckled Luigi, "it's nothing for you to worry about"

'does Mario live here too?' asked link

"Yes, but as I said he's away saving the princess" replied Luigi

'can we go and see him?' scribbled Link

"Fine, I'll go find a clean set of dungarees" groaned Luigi

* * *

><p>AN: Decided to update this old story as the first chapter was fairly short but I did get a few comments on it so decided 'what the heck' hope you enjoy -=AJ96=-


End file.
